P.M. Captor
· 캡처 | pt_name = P.O. Captor | es_name = Captor P.O. | ja_name = ・ ・キャプチャー | romaji_name = Pī Emu Kyapuchā | trans_name = P.M. Capture | image = PMCaptor-WSUP-EN-SR-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Zombie | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | level = 4 | pendulum_scale = 5 | atk = 1800 | def = 0 | passcode = 13760677 | pendulum_effect_types = Trigger-like | effect_types = Trigger | pendulum_effect = When you Pendulum Summon a Zombie-Type monster(s): You can activate this effect; it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn. | lore = If this card destroys a monster by battle: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand. | fr_pendulum_effect = Lorsque vous Invoquez par Pendulation un ou plusieurs monstres de Type Zombie : vous pouvez activer cet effet ; ce tour, il ne peut être détruit ni au combat ni par des effets de carte. | fr_lore = Si cette carte détruit un monstre au combat : vous pouvez cibler 1 Monstre Pendule dans votre Cimetière ; ajoutez-le à votre main. | de_pendulum_effect = Wenn du ein oder mehr Monster vom Typ Zombie als Pendelbeschwörung beschwörst: Du kannst diesen Effekt aktivieren; sie können in diesem Spielzug weder durch Kampf noch durch Karteneffekte zerstört werden. | de_lore = Falls diese Karte ein Monster durch Kampf zerstört: Du kannst 1 Pendelmonster in deinem Friedhof wählen; füge es deiner Hand hinzu. | it_pendulum_effect = Quando Evochi Pendulum uno o più mostri di Tipo Zombie: puoi attivare questo effetto; essi non possono essere distrutti in battaglia o dagli effetti delle carte in questo turno. | it_lore = Se questa carta distrugge un mostro in battaglia: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 Mostro Pendulum nel tuo Cimitero; aggiungilo alla tua mano. | pt_pendulum_effect = Quando você Invocar por Invocação-Pêndulo um ou mais monstros do Tipo Zumbi: você pode ativar este efeito; ele não pode ser destruído em batalha ou por efeitos de card neste turno. | pt_lore = Se este card destruir um monstro em batalha: você pode escolher 1 Monstro Pêndulo no seu Cemitério; adicione-o à sua mão. | es_pendulum_effect = Cuando Invocas por Péndulo a uno o más monstruos de Tipo Zombi: puedes activar este efecto; este turno, éste no puede ser destruido en batalla o por efectos de cartas. | es_lore = Si esta carta destruye un monstruo en batalla: puedes seleccionar 1 Monstruo de Péndulo en tu Cementerio; añádelo a tu mano. | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：自分がアンデット族モンスターのＰ召喚に成功した時に発動できる。そのモンスターはこのターン戦闘・効果では破壊されない。 | ja_lore = ①：このカードが戦闘でモンスターを破壊した場合、自分の墓地のＰモンスター１体を対象として発動できる。そのモンスターを手札に加える。 | ko_pendulum_effect = ① : 자신이 언데드족 몬스터의 펜듈럼 소환에 성공했을 때에 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터는 이 턴에 전투 / 효과로는 파괴되지 않는다. | ko_lore = ① : 이 카드가 전투로 몬스터를 파괴했을 경우, 묘지의 펜듈럼 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터를 패에 넣는다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = * Zombie * Pendulum Monster | action = * Activates upon Pendulum Summon * Adds from Graveyard to hand | m/s/t = Cannot be destroyed by card effects | attack = Cannot be destroyed by battle | database_id = 11433 }}